Phantom Fan 21 Mini Stories
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Some Mini stories I thought of. Read Binas Mini Stories for more goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Whirl Winds and Thunder Blots**

**By: Phantom Fan 21**

* * *

Spitfire was normally waiting for everypony to show up, but she was growing tried of waiting for Rainbow Dash and her new friend she was going to bring.

"She better get here in five more minutes. If she's not here she loses her...", Spitfire was cut off by two blurs that were racing each other.

One blur was Rainbow and other was black and white.

One she knew was Rainbow Dash and other had to be Rainbow Dash's friend.

Soon the blurs race through the clouds cutting them up.

The blurs landed behind Spitfire and laughed.

"I didn't know you can cut up clouds too, Danny.", said the voice of Rainbow Dash.

"I didn't know as well.", Danny said back.

Rainbow Dash turns to Spitfire.

"Rainbow Dash reported for duty, Ma'am.", Rainbow Dash said.

Danny turned and saw the leader of the Wonderbolts and walked up to her.

"Rainbow Dash you're late.", Spitfire said, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Finding my friend took longer then I thought.", Rainbow Dash said, "I found him in Twilight's house when I discovered I was late, Ma'am."

Spitfire turned to Danny and asked, "And who are you?"

"Danny Phantom reported for duty Ma'am.", Danny said.

Spitfire just look at Danny, he wasn't a Pegasus so how did he fly?

"Rainbow Dash!", Spitfire said turning to her, "Go get ready and take Danny with you."

"Um with all respect Spitfire.", Danny spoke up, "I think Rainbow Dash should just get me an pair of goggles."

"Why is that?", Spitfire askeded. Danny look at her.

"You don't have a suit that will fit me and I pretty sure Rainbow Dash does not want to take me into the girl's locker room after my many times of going in there from joy riding my powers." Danny answered.

Rainbow Dash nods and flies to locker room.

* * *

Once Rainbow Dash returns, Danny was talking to some of the other Pegasi and walked up to him.

"Here Danny.", Rainbow Dash said and handed Danny a pair of goggles.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." Danny said putting them on.

"All right break time is over.", Spitfire order and all the Pegasi lined up.

* * *

"Since we have a new flyer without wings I'm going to put him to the test to see if he has what it takes to be a Wonderbolts.", Spitfire said and stop at Danny, "Well newbie ready to show what you got?"

"Try me.", Danny smirked.

Rainbow Dash try to hind an laugh but Spitfire heard it.

"Is there something funny Rainbow Dash?", Spitfire asked.

Danny quickly spoke up for her.

"Me and Rainbow Dash are alike in many ways Spitfire. She knows me better then anypony, that's why she laughed.", Danny said.

Spitfire looked back at Danny.

"If I wanted you to talk, I would have asked for you to.", Spitfire said.

Danny turn to her and said angrily.

"Look I don't like it when you yell at me because I have to deal with someone that said I own him 1,000 in his prison and his rules suck and are unfair and I won't do your tests if you going to yell at me.", Danny said with his eyes glowing brighter.

Spitfire backed way in surprise.

Rainbow Dash stepped up to Danny.

"Calm down Danny.", Rainbow Dash said.

Danny relaxed.

"What are the tests?", Danny asked.

Spitfire snapped out her surprise.

"It's right over there. The Dizzitron.", Spitfire said.

Danny walked up to it and waiting to hear what it does.

"It spins you around and throws you in the air where you need to recover quickly as possible and land back on the runway safely.", Rainbow Dash said to him.

"And Rainbow Dash has the record of 6 seconds.", Spitfire said.

"Wow Rainbow Dash you are 20% cooler here as well.", Danny said in awe.

"Thanks Danny!", Rainbow Dash said proudly.

Danny flew up to the seat.

"How fast can this thing go?", Danny asked.

All the Pegasi but Rainbow Dash was surprise to see Danny fly without wings.

Spitfire snapped out of it first.

"We can have this go at a very high speed and Lighting Dust was the only pony to do that." Spitfire answered.

Danny thought about it.

"Slow will due.", Danny said.

Spitfire nods and the machine started to spin. Turns out to Danny, slow was fast, but he kept calm.

"Release!", Spitfire shouted and Danny was thrown from it.

Danny quickly recover and landed on the runway.

Spitfire check the stopwatch she had and was in shock.

"5.30." She said in awe, "Danny just beat Rainbow Dash's record by 30 milliseconds."

"What?!", Rainbow Dash asked.

"I did it that fast?", Danny asked in surprise.

"How fast can you fly with out wings?", One Pegasus asked.

"Last I check I clock at about 112 mph.", Danny answered.

All the Pegasus look at him surprise.

"That is fast.", another said.

"It was but I will not be taking the record.", Danny said.

"Why?", one Pegasus asked.

"It's not fair for a non-pony like me to take the record for one of my best friends.", Danny answered.

* * *

As the days went on Danny had pulled off more broken records but still didn't take any pride of them.

His main reason is because he didn't want to hurt Rainbow Dash like Rarity did.

He had fun here and there and even wrote to his friends after hearing that Pinkie Pie wouldn't not leave her mailbox for three days like the first time Rainbow Dash left.

Spitfire grew to like him even more then Rainbow Dash and called him into her office.

"You wanted to see me Ma'am?", Danny asked.

"Hey Danny, your here too?", Rainbow Dash asked and walked up to him.

Danny nods and they both look at Spitfire.

"Danny Phantom I made up my mind.", Spitfire said walk up to them, "I here by name you the new lead pony, well non-pony."

Both Danny and Rainbow Dash was surprised.

Rainbow grew angry as Spitfire said that.

"No.", Danny said quickly.

Both Pegasus look at him.

"What?", They asked.

"I'm not going to taking something that somepony has already worked so hard for.", Danny explain.

"I'm ordering you to be the new lead pony Mr. Phantom.", Spitfire tried to reason, "You have broken all the records here and you not taking any thing."

"I don't like the attention.", Danny said and walk out the door.

* * *

Danny walk on before the other Pegasi came up to him looking for the lead pony badge.

"I'm not taking it from Rainbow Dash.", Danny said and walk way from them.

Once Danny got outside he took into the air and sat on a cloud.

Thanks to his ghost half and Rainbow Dash, Danny found he can sit and walk on the clouds in Equestria.

"Hey Danny.", Danny looked up and saw Rainbow Dash.

Danny turn away from her.

"Guess your here to tell me I need to take the badge." Danny said.

"No, I just surprise that you don't won't attention.", Rainbow Dash said.

Danny told her all Amity Park was always after him when he was an hero and even told her how one reporter wanted him to sign his chest hair with a razor.

"Ewwww!", Rainbow Dash gagged.

"My thoughts as well.", Danny said remembering how he gawked at the sight of the chest hair the reporter showed.

Before any more could go on, Danny's ghost sense went off.

Rainbow Dash saw and quickly flew up.

Danny looked around to see if he can stop the ghost when a strong wind blew him and Rainbow Dash away a few feet.

Soon a green cloud appeared and Danny groaned.

"Vortex.", Danny said.

"Who's Vortex?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"He a Ghost that can control the weather for his own reason and to cause chaos around the planet." Danny said before the quickly got ready to fight.

"Well, well, Danny Phantom we met again.", Vortex said as he came out of his cloud.

Danny ready his Ecto-blast as Rainbow Dash flew next to him.

"Well I see the Box Ghost was right.", Vortex said seeing Rainbow Dash.

"And don't think you can cast your weather here.", Danny said then stopped, "Hey, a weather pun!"

Danny laughed.

"Sorry Danny, but that was pretty lame." Rainbow Dash disagreed yawning.

"Yeah just as lame as my ax puns from what I was told.", Danny said agreeing with her.

They turn back to Vortex, who wasn't there any more.

"What?!", Rainbow Dash shouted, "Where did he go?"

Danny look around him. Danny and Rainbow Dash's eyes widen.

"The academy!", They yell and flew as fast as they could back to the academy.

* * *

Danny and Rainbow Dash flew to the academy as saw the Wonderbolts trying to get everypony together.

"Spitfire!", Danny yell as he saw her.

Spitfire look up and saw Danny and Rainbow Dash.

"Just what did you two do to the weather?", Spitfire asked angry.

"It wasn't us! You remember Celestia tell you about ghost coming here to Equestria?", Danny said.

Spitfire nods.

"That's one of Danny's ghostly enemies! Right now and he using the weather to attack us.", Rainbow Dash said.

Then an idea clicked in Danny head.

"You Pegasi can make the weather here right?", Danny asked.

Rainbow Dash nods and Danny tells them the plan.

* * *

Danny flew up in the air and tried not to look for the Pegasi that were getting into position.

"Hey Vortex!", Danny yelled, and soon Vortex appear.

"How do you like my work?", Vortex asked.

"I've seen better, yours is just lame.", Danny said with a cocky smile.

At the word lame, a thunderbolt hit Vortex.

He screamed and looked around for whoever did that.

"I see you are scared of something.", Danny said and hail started to pelt on Vortex, "Sam going to kill me for this but even Goths like sunny days."

Soon all the clouds was moved away and Celestia's sun shined through and Vortex cried out in pain again.

"How are you doing this?!", Vortex asked, "I never give you any of my powers!"

"Who needs them when you have friends that can do if for you?", Danny asked back as all the Pegasi came out of hiding.

"No I'm not done yet, Phantom.", Vortex said and flew to Rainbow Dash.

Danny saw this.

"Rainbow Dash move!", Danny yelled.

Spitfire acted by pushing her out of the way and Vortex Overshadowed her instead of Rainbow Dash.

"Everypony get away from Spitfire NOW!", Danny yelled as he flew up to her ready to force Vortex out.

But it was too late.

Spitfire eyes turned red and blew some wind. Danny and the Pegasi were blown away.

* * *

Danny and Rainbow Dash land on the runway and heard Spitfire talk in Vortex's voice.

"Not they one I want but it due.", Vortex said then smiled through Spitfire, "Now to find this 'Ponyville'."

Vortex used his new wings to fly off.

"What just happened?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Vortex Overshadowed Spitfire and is now using her body as his own.", Danny explained.

"What?!", Rainbow Dash asked, "It she okay?"

"She's fine, when a ghost Overshadow someone or pony else, the host is put to sleep and has no clue of what happened after the ghost leaves." Danny explain.

"Can you do it too? The Overshadow thingy I mean?", Rainbow Dash asked.

Danny look at her.

"Yes all ghost share that power.", Danny said.

"Well how do we get Vortex outta her?" Rainbow Dash asked again.

"If I can get close enough, I can use my Overshadowing to force Vortex out, but the the way he made wind like that, I'm going to need your help." Danny said and turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Sure what do you need?", Rainbow Dash asked as she stood up.

"If it's all right with you, I need to use you body.", Danny asked.

Rainbow put a hoof to her chin and thought about it.

"Okay.", Rainbow Dash said, "Just as long as you full me in on everything."

"You got it." Danny said and the started their newly made hand-hoof shake.

"Punch, Punch, Kick, Kick we deliver big hits!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, everypony ran as Vortex in Spitfire's body caused weather trouble there.

The rest of the Mane Six was able to get everypony to safety as they try to figure out why Spitfire was doing this.

"I don't think that Spitfire Sugar Cubes.", Apple Jack said as she got a good look at her.

"What make you stay that Apple Jack?", Pinkie Pie asked.

"Her eyes are red.", Apple Jack answered and they look closely at her eyes.

Sure enough she did have red eyes. Then a Rainbow landed next to them.

"Glad you made it Rainbow Dash were Danny?", Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash open her eyes to show that they were now glowing green.

"I'm right here.", Rainbow Dash said in Danny's voice.

"WHOA!", Twilight yelled as she back away.

"Relax Twilight.", Danny spoke though Rainbow Dash, "She's fine but Spitfire has been Overshadowed by one of my ghost enemies."

"What's Overshadowing?", Pinkie asked.

"Tell you later.", Danny said and flew off in Rainbow Dash's body.

"First Spitfire and now Rainbow Dash?", Rarity asked, "This day is just too weird."

The others nod in agreement.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew up to Spitfire

"Vortex Stop!", Danny shouted through Rainbow Dash

Spitfire turned

"Well I never thought you would over shadow your friend.", Vortex said through Spitfire.

"I Overshadowed Tucker many times but that was to teach him about opening his big mouth." Rainbow said in Danny's voice.

Danny made Rainbow Dash fly up to Spitfire(Vortex) and threw a hoof punch.

Spitfire blocked it and threw one back. They went on trade blows for five minutes before Vortex blew Rainbow Dash back.

But Danny was close enough to leave Rainbow Dash's body and force Vortex out of Spitfire.

Without Spitfire, Vortex was weaker then he was before. Before he could said any thing, Danny caught him in the thermos.

Rainbow Dash shook herself and turned to Danny.

"Did you do it?" , Rainbow Dash asked dazed.

Danny just held up the thermos and gave it a wild shake.

Inside Vortex made small noises as he hit the sides.

"CURSE YOU HALFA!", Vortex screamed from inside not sound proof ghost proof thermos.

Danny then walked up to Spitfire and shook her awake.

Spitfire stood up and looked around.

"How did I get to Ponyville?", Spitfire asked.

"Long story, you was just Overshadow by a ghost and me and Rainbow Dash free you.", Danny said.

Rainbow flew up to them.

"Well that enough action for one day. My wings are killing me." Rainbow Dash said.

Danny nods and turns back into his human form.

"It's been a long day for the both of us and I think I rest right here.", Danny said and lied on the ground.

"That sounds like a good idea right now.", Rainbow Dash said and lied right next to Danny.

They both fell asleep in ten seconds flat before Spitfire can ask any questions. The two snuggle together in there sleep which led to Twilight using magic to make a camera appear and took a picture of the two. She used magic and sent it to Sam and Tucker.


	2. Chapter 2

**School Time**

**By Phantom Fan 21**

* * *

A Letter From the Co Writer (**Binas**): I'm the Beta Reader for the Ghosts in Equestria Trilogy like I have said in the past. I help write and I check up to make sure everything is understandable. And happy Valentines Day!

* * *

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stood at the door of their school waiting for Apple Bloom.

"Where is she?", Sweetie Belle asked, "It not like that she be late to school! Apple Jack always makes sure she is here on time."

"Yeah!" Scootaloo agreed.

Miss Cheerilee walks up to them.

"Any sign of Apple Bloom?", Miss Cheerilee asked.

The two fillies shook their heads.

"He-yaw! Now I see why Pegasi like flying so much!"

They looked around.

"Glad you'll like it, partner, now where your school?"

Scootaloo ears pick up the voice.

"Danny?" Scootaloo asked, causing Cheerilee to rise an eyebrow.

Before she could ask, a black and white blur land in front of them and saw something she never seen before.

Before she can call Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle back into the school they walk up to it.

"Hey Danny, where Apple Bloom?", Scootaloo asked.

Danny smile.

"I think she still on my back.", And turned around to show Apple Bloom hanging on Danny back.

She dropped down to the ground.

"I'm sure am glad me and my sister found you.", Apple Bloom said.

Danny smiles remember the first time he met them, only it was not the best way to greet someone, or pony.

Danny look at the new pony that was staring at him.

"Is that your Teacher?", Danny asked.

"Ehyep. That's miss Cheerilee. She's the friendliest pony to ever be our teacher, almost be came my sister-in-law too." Apple Bloom said as she added the last part sheepishly.

Danny rise an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?", Danny asked.

The three fillies shook their heads and Danny just shrugged.

Cheerilee finally got over her shock and ask the first thing that came to her mind.

"Who are you?", Miss Cheerilee.

"My name is Danny Phantom and I was just dropping Apple Bloom off here for Apple Jack." Danny said.

"Hey do you what to see the inside of our school?", Sweetie Belle asked.

Danny thought about it.

"I don't think you should asking me that, Sweetie Belle.", Danny said.

Sweetie Belle turned to Cheerilee with an wide please smile on her face.

"Okay, it can came in.", Cheerilee said looking at Danny.

"I'm a he Miss Cheerilee.", Danny said annoyed and helped her take the CMC inside.

* * *

Once in there Danny look around the class room. Some of the ponies shivered at the sudden chill that entered the classroom.

'_Pretty small but Miss Cheerilee does look to be the only teacher here._', Danny thought.

Danny sat over by the corner invisibly and watched Miss Cheerilee teach her classes about Cutiemarks.

Danny even took some notes about them so he can learn what each one stood for.

'_This is way better then Mr. Lancer classes. Maybe I should ask Tucker to hack into the lesson plans to make him teach this way for once._' Danny thought mischievously as he listen.

After that was done everypony went outside and Danny followed them.

Danny watch as they CMC talk about ways to get their Cutiemarks and remember that he said that we help them find them when other filly wearing a crown with the same Cutiemark walk up to them.

"So I see you blank flanks are still looking for you Cutiemarks?" the tiara wearing filly asked.

Danny hear what the filly said.

'_What does she even mean by that?_', Danny thought.

"Hey we will look until we get them Diamond Tiara, so you don't have to ask us something you already know!" Scootaloo said.

Danny watch them talk some more until he hear the one name Diamond Tiara.

"How's your rusty old dirty barn doing?", Diamond Tiara asked smirking.

Danny was in a tree just over them and looked at her.

'_The Apple Farm Barn is not rusty, dirty, and old!_' Danny thought annoyed.

"It's still the same Diamond Tiara and it going to stay that way.", Apple Bloom answered.

"She right about that.", Danny said finally breaking his silence.

Diamond Tiara look around looking for the source of the voice.

"What was that?", Diamond Tiara ask.

"That our new friend Danny Phantom.", Sweetie Belle answered and started to look for him.

"What kind of pony name is Danny Phantom? That sound like you three made it up or got it off a passing carriage to be a bunch of crybabies." Tiara ask and said.

Danny dropped down behind her and became visible.

"You know I don't like others treating my friends like that.", Danny said.

Tiara turned around and screamed in surprise with her tail sticking up.

Cheerilee heard the scream and came rushing over.

Danny shook his head as the three fillies fall on the ground laughing.

"Sorry for the worry Miss Cheerilee but I didn't like the way this filly was talking to my friends.", Danny said turning to her.

Cheerilee nods and looked at Diamond Tiara.

"She has been calling them Blank Flanks and crybabies.", Danny said and recalled every thing that he heard.

"Diamond Tiara!" Cheerilee yelled.

Danny covered his ears.

'_Never make her made mad._', Danny thought as she could almost do a Ghostly Wail with that shout.

"When your father get here I'm going talk to him about this.", Cheerilee said sternly.

Diamond Tiara looked away from Cheerilee and back at Danny.

Danny just stood there with his arms cross.

"I have been bullied myself and at least Miss Cheerilee does some about it." Danny said.

"You're bullied at you school?", Sweetie Belle asked.

"And why didn't your teacher do something to them?", Scootaloo added.

"Sorry you all, but Danny's school is a lot different then ours.", Apple Bloom said sadly.

"Bully's can get away with almost everything back home and they only get catch if the teacher see them. But if a jock does it, they get a 'Get out of Detention' pass automatically, especially if there's a game." Danny said.

As Danny tells them about his school, Cheerilee looked at Danny and saw all the muscle in his thin shape.

Then she felt something warm on her cheeks and relies she was blushing.

Diamond Tiara saw this and a plan for revenge forms in her mind.

* * *

Diamond Tiara was writing two letters and her friend Silver Spoon watched her.

"Are you sure we should do this?", Silver Spoon asked knowing how much trouble they were going to get in trouble if this plan fails.

"Don't worry once everypony see are weird it is for an Pony and, whatever that thing is, they are going to be they weirdest couples everypony seen.", Tiara said writing another note.

"But this is our Teacher we're talking about here.", Silver Spoon said, "What if she finds out..."

"She's not going to find out because she will be having to much fun with the thing to notice that we set this up.", Tiara cut her off.

"Well I'm not going to be apart of this.", Silver Spoon said.

Tiara look at her friend in surprise.

"If it was to get back at the Blank Flanks, then yes I help, but it not, so count me out.", Silver Spoon said and walked out the door before Tiara can get her to stay.

Tiara shook her head and went back to the letters.

* * *

Tiara drop off one of the letter at Cheerilee's house, but came to a problem.

She didn't know where Danny lives.

So she when to Sweet Apples Acres and drop the letter there instead.

The next morning Danny flew up to Sweet Apple Acres to see how the Apple Family was doing.

"I didn't know Danny had a special somepony.", Apple Bloom said.

Luckily Danny got use to their talk and knew what Apple Bloom was talking about.

"This is weirder then an Timber Wolf's howl." Apple Jack agreed.

"What is weirder then a Timber Wolf's howl?", Danny asked as he walked in.

Granny Smith and Big Mac look surprise at Danny walk in still in his ghost form.

"Some letter came for you last night Danny, and it's weird because it an Heart and Hoof Day letter.", Apple Bloom explain.

Big Mac look Apple Bloom in surprise when he heard her call it Danny.

Apple Jack hand Danny the letter so he can read it himself.

After Danny read it.

"This is weird, who pony what to go out with me?", Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what we are trying to figure out Sugar Cube." Apple Jack said.

"And I didn't do anything this time Apple Jack.", Apple Bloom quickly clear up before anypony can start pointing hoofs at her.

"This time?", Danny ask and Apple Jack told him the whole story of how Apple Bloom and her friends made a love poison that almost made Big Mac married Cheerilee.

Big Mac still had that day fresh in his mind and hope no pony is trying the same thing.

"We might need to see Twilight about this.", Danny said after thought.

Apple Bloom and Apple Jack nod and all three left.

* * *

"Hm this is weird.", Twilight said as she look at the note Cheerilee bought in.

"Yes I hope it doesn't turn out like me and Big Mac.", Cheerilee said.

Twilight nods, knowing how that day turn out. A knock was heard on the door.

"It's open.", Twilight said and Danny, Apple Jack and Apple Bloom walked/phased in.

"Miss Cheerilee?", Apple Bloom asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Twilight to see about the letter I got.", Cheerilee explained.

"So did we.", Danny said and handed Twilight the letter he got from Apple Jack.

"Their the same!", Twilight gasped.

"What's the same?" Everypony and one asked.

"The letters are both love letters and I think somepony is trying to get Danny and Cheerilee together.", Twilight said.

"What?!", Danny and Cheerilee yelled.

Everypony looked at Twilight in surprise again.

"Something odd is going on here.", Apple Bloom said.

"Yes but who would do that?", Danny ask.

"Maybe I can help.", a New voice spoken up.

Danny turn and saw a filly with a silver spoon on her flank.

"Silver Spoon you know something about this?", Cheerilee asked.

Silver Spoon told them everything. How Tiara wanted to get back at Danny and made some letter to get Danny and Cheerilee together to do that.

Danny thought about it.

"Thank you Silver Spoon for tell us this and now to deal with Diamond Tiara.", Miss Cheerilee said.

"Danny what are you thinkin'?", Apple Jack asked when she saw Danny grin mischievously.

"Oh just thought of a plan of how we can get her back with something she thought that was going to work.", Danny said.

Twilight and Apple Jack knew Danny played pranks on others and listen to what he had said. Even Silver Spoon thought it was an good plan.

"Just play your parts and things will go as plan.", Danny said.

* * *

Silver Spoon walked across the path and spot her friend Diamond Tiara.

"You still did it, did you?", Silver Spoon asked and Diamond Tiara nods and said, "Now all we have to do is wait."

_A few hours later..._

Danny was heading back to Apple Jack farm when he ran into Cheerilee.

"Oh, Miss Cheerilee! Sorry I didn't see you there.", Danny said helping her up.

"Oh you're that thing that bought Apple Bloom to school.", Cheerilee said.

"It Danny, Ma'am.", Danny said shaking his head.

"Oh sorry, am a little side track right now.", Cheerilee said.

"Really?", Danny ask rising an eyebrow, "Me too."

"Well do you know where this note came from?", Cheerilee ask showing Danny the note.

"Hey I been looking for that!", Danny said worried, "How did you get it?"

"This is from you?", Cheerilee ask, "You have said many nice things about the pony you like."

Danny blushed.

"Uh yeah about that, it about you.", Danny said.

Cheerilee looked at Danny in surprise.

"You wrote a love letter about me?", Miss Cheerilee asked.

"I heard Heart and Hoofs Day was coming up, so I wanted to write a letter but once I saw you I just couldn't stop myself from writing it.", Danny cleared up still blushing.

"Well I too wrote a love letter when I saw you.", Cheerilee said and blushed.

"Now that's weird.", Danny said, causing Cheerilee to look at him.

"You're a pony and I'm a ghost from another world and we both wrote love letters to each other.", Danny explained.

"I'm sure everypony will get over it.", Cheerilee said standing next to Danny.

"What do you say we go get something to eat?", Cheerilee asked batter her eyes.

Danny blush once more.

"Um sure.", Danny said.

As they walk off, Tiara smiled to see her plan was working and Silver Spoon shook her head.

'_You don't know how much your in trouble right now Tiara._', She thought as she watched them walk off.

* * *

Danny and Cheerilee soon reached the school were Apple Bloom ran up to them.

"Howdy all, how you doing on this fun day?", Apple Bloom asked.

"Just fine Apple Bloom, in fact I learn a lot about you friend Danny here.", Cheerilee answer.

"And Apple Bloom, I like Miss Cheerilee a lot.", Danny said put arm around her.

"Ah! You have a special pony.", Apple Bloom sung hopping around them.

"I told him about Big Mac and me last time.", Cheerilee said.

Apple Bloom looked away from them in embarrassment.

"This time you didn't make us fall in love.", Cheerilee said.

"Yeah I use to have a crush on some one else but I got over her because she only love me while in ghost form.", Danny said.

"Really?", Apple Bloom ask.

"Ehyep.", Danny said, "And my friend, Sam calls her shallow."

"What does she mean by shallow?" Apple Bloom asked.

"As Sam said, 'I can stand in an puddle of her and not get my feet wet'." Danny mimicked how Sam would say it making Apple Bloom laugh.

Not too far away, Tiara watched as Danny and Cheerilee talk to Apple Bloom, still smiling.

Silver Spoon just walked away to report to Twilight on how this was going.

* * *

Danny and Cheerilee walk across Ponyville telling more about their lives as Sweetie Belle notice them.

"Is that Danny and Miss Cheerilee?", Sweetie Belle asked and Scootaloo looked as well.

"Awwww come on! Somepony just had to make another love poison!?", Scootaloo said worried and disgusted.

"No pony did Scootaloo.", Apple Bloom said as she walked up to them.

"If no pony did then why are they together?", Sweetie Belle asked.

After making sure no pony was looking, Apple Bloom told them every thing.

"Really?", Sweetie Bell ask.

Apple Bloom nodded.

"Well if this is Danny's way of teaching her a lessen then I'm all for it.", Scootaloo said glad to hear what Danny was planning.

"The only ones that know are me, my sister, Twilight and Silver Spoon.", Apple Bloom said causing Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to look at her.

"Even Silver Spoon is in this?", Sweetie Belle ask.

"Ehyep! She the one who told us.", Apple Bloom said.

"Wow I never thought Silver Spoon would ever go against any thing that Tiara does.", Scootaloo said.

"She doesn't want to be mean to our teacher and get in trouble and Miss Cheerilee didn't like what Danny had planned but it's to show that you shouldn't mess with somepony or one that's not from around here.", Apple Bloom said looking back at them as the share a drink.

"And Miss Cheerilee told Danny of what happen to her and Big Mac.", Apple Bloom added.

"Yeah, I had a feeling she would.", Sweetie Belle said embarrassed.

"Well all we need to do is go with Danny plan and hope it doesn't turn out like last time.", Scootaloo said gawking.

* * *

Days passed and Tiara was starting to worry.

She heard what the CMC did to Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee and hope she wasn't doing the same thing. Of course she had to be silly, Miss Cheerilee would never do that again, right?

Danny kept dropping Apple Bloom off and stay to talk to Miss Cheerilee, then some thing happen.

"Yahoo!", Pinkie said jumping out of nowhere.

"Pinkie?", Danny asked.

"I so happy for you Danny!", Pinkie said then handed Danny an card, "Happy Heart and Hoofs Day!"

After Pinkie left Danny open the letter and gasp.

"This is a wedding card?!", Danny yelled in shock.

Danny was way too young for _this_.

"What?!", Everypony shouted.

Of course Twilight did full her friends up on what going on and Pinkie went overboard as usual.

"You are all welcome to the wedding of Danny Phantom and Miss Cheerilee today at 3:00.", Danny read.

"I think we need to talk to Pinkie Pie about this.", Cheerilee said.

"Yeah, because Twilight still has not found a way we can be together.", Danny said.

Finally Tiara couldn't hold it in, she walk up to them.

"Mr. Phantom, Miss Cheerilee?", Diamond Tiara asked.

"Yes?", They both asked.

"I'm the one who wrote the letters and send them to you two.", Diamond Tiara confessed.

Danny smiled.

"We know.", Tiara looked up in surprise.

"Silver Spoon did the right thing by telling us what you were doing and Danny wanted to show you that sometimes things don't go as planned.", Cheerilee explain.

Tiara look back at her friend and saw she was just smiling. Tiara looked down knowing how much trouble she was in.

"Of course we will tell you father but as of right now we got to stop Pinkie from making a wedding party.", Danny said and flew out of the school.

"I'll tell you one thing through.", Cheerilee spoke up, "I did learn a lot about him and maybe one day I will find a pony to be with."

Later that day Cheerilee fond another letter and saw this one was from Danny and read,

_"Dear Miss Cheerilee,_

_Thanks for the great days and thanks for going with my plan. It's a real shame that we had to pretend we like each other, but like I said am a halfa, Half Human and Half Ghost. One day I will show you my Human Half but now is not a good time. And I don't think a Human and a pony will go well together. Good thing I could stop Pinkie from making that wedding. Anyways, I just what to wish you a happy Hearts and Hoofs Day._

_Danny Phantom._

Cheerilee took the note inside.

"Happy Heart and Hoofs Day, Danny Phantom.", Miss Cheerilee said.

Unknowing that Danny was floating over her house and heard what she said, and flew off with a smile.


End file.
